A beautiful cliche :Annabeth goes to Goode to be with Percy- thingy
by Alix Hunter
Summary: Annabeth transfers schools to Goode, to be together with Percy. After they defeated the Titans, a new horror awaits... High school! (My very first fanfiction. It's very cliché. I hope you all like it!) Sorry for grammar errors, English is not my native language.I don't own PJO/HOO, nor the cover image. Rated T for mild swearing. On hiatus because I have an existential crisis.
1. Chapter 1

_**A beautiful cliche "Annabeth goes to Goode" story**_

_**This is my very first fanfiction, guys! It's about Percabeth! It's very cliche! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Nope, it's just a "Annabeth goes to Goode story". This is the story you know. Annabeth transfers to Goode to be with Percy, just as usual, some slut and jerk try to break them up, and they go to a dance and discover a demigod,... I hope you have fun!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan, aka Lord of the Trolls, does.**_

Annabeth's POV

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

As the mature young woman I was, I slammed my alarm clock and threw the stupid thing against a wall.

_"__Annabeth wake up."_, said the annoying voice inside my head.

"No.", I answered.

_"__It's your first day at Goode today!"_, shouted the voice.

"So what.", I answered. Gods, I was so tired.

_"__C'mon, Annabeth! You'll have an architecture class!"_, screamed the voice.

"I don't care, just let me sleep." Holy Hephaestus, that voice pissed me of.

_"__You'll see Percy today!"_, the voice said, with a lot of enthousiasm.

"That sounds a little more interesting.", I said. Percy. Seaweed Brain. But still, Percy wasn't enough to wake me up. I worked until 2 AM at a sketch for the temple of Hestia.

_"__SPIDERS! Big, fat, hairy spiders."_, the voice cried.

And then, I was wide awake. After I took my knife and checked my hotel room for non-existing spiders, I jumped out of bed. "PERCY", my mind screamed. Ahh, Percy. Percy, the gorgeous son of Poseidon, with his sea green eyes, and his messy black hair, and his stupid sarcastic smile. Percy Jackson, my boyfriend. That I was going to hug and kiss before he could say 'fish'.

As a daughter of Athena, it would be quite a shame if I was late for my first day at school, so I took a quick shower and brushed my theeth and I blow-dryed my hair, which I never did, so I would look good for Percy. I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail, and went back to my room. It was 6:17 AM, so I still had a lot of time left to choose what to wear. Not a dress. I didn't even own a dress. They were way to loose, and that doesn't come in handy, if you need to battle a hellhound. So I wore, like I always did, jeans shorts. I put on my favourite green sweater, that reminded me of Percy's eyes, and black Converses. I hid my knife in my back-pack, because I wont feel safe without it. I also apacked my old Yankees-cap, which made me invisible. Present from mom. I ate three cookies for breakfast and left for school.

It was a twenty minute walk to school, but I decided to run. In twelve minutes, I stood for the office, without even being out of breath. Thanks to my demi-god training, that I followed since I was seven.

"Yes dear, how can I help you?", a rather young looking women asked. "My name is Annabeth Chase. I moved here from San-Francisco." The women smiled. "Aha", she said, "you requested the same classes as Percy Jackson, but Architecture instead of Marine Biology?" I knodded and she smiled. "Uhm, excuse me but what's so funny?", I asked. "Good luck with that Jackson kid, dear. All the girls here at Goode have a massive crush on him, because he's the captain of the Swim Team," _that cheater_, I thought, "And captain of the Football team, and captain of the Basketball team. Like I said, all the girls worship him. But he claims to have a girlfriend, that lives in San Francisco… Wait, is that you?" I stood there with a duh-expression and shrugged. "Then I guess I have good news for you. Percy is your guide for the day. Good luck, Sugar!"She winked and I waved at her and looked at my schedule. To me, it was one big blur.

GERKE - Mr. oJsne

P.E. - aoChc aMritn

TAMHS - Mrs. miSht

LNCHU

RACHTICTURE - Mr. Cudnan

ELA - Mr. losBfi

I was so focused on my schedule that I accidentally bumped into this guy, that had unnaturally large muscles, and he smelled like some cheap cologne.

He looked down at me and grinned. "Hey there, beautiful. I'm Eric. Let me show you around." He smiled. I tried to take a step back, but that idiot took my wrist. "Let me go, you stupid pig!", I said, while giving him my best dead glance. He backed of immediately. "And please leave me alone. I have a boyfriend, you asshole." I said. "Don't be like that, Blondie. You know, I'm captain of the Wrestling team", and he made a 'seductive' face. Gods, it looked like I puched him in the stomach, and he was gasping for air. I turned around and walked to my locker. I set the combination on 08-18, Percy's birthday. "Lucky you", a girls voice said. "You've got the locker next to the hottest guy in school". I looked at who was talking and saw a rather small girl with long dark blonde hair and a sweet face. She had two piercings in her left ear, and she was dressed in a beautiful brown shirt-dress. I saw that one of her piercings was an owl, and I couldn't help it, but I immediately liked her. "Annabeth", I said. "Kate", she anwered. She hugged me like we were best friends. "Can you help me find my boyfriend? He goes to school here, and I just moved from San-Francisco." Kate smiled, and it made her big blue eyes twinkle. "Sure, I know everyone", she joked, "what's your boyfriend's name?"

-LINE BREAKER-

"Percy", I said, "Percy Jackson. Do you know him?" Kates eyes darkened. Her smile faded away. "You're not, like, making this up, do you? Everyday, ten skanks claim to be his girlfriend. He always says that he has this beautiful, smart, loving, athletic girlfriend, with grey eyes and princess hair."

My jaw dropped. Ten girls? Ten skanks? Daily? I just wanted to answer Kate that I wasn't a creepy stalker-psychopath, but then I saw him. Percy was walking down the hallway. He seemed to be arguing with a girl and a boy. "She is real, Mary! Her name is Annabeth, she is smart, athletic, creative and the prettiest girl in the entire universe. You do believe me, don't you Troy?", Percy asked. The boy, Troy, I guess, shook his head. "Sorry Perce, but a model, that also is fricking Einstein and is from San Francisco, don't you think that she is a bit out of your reach? Just go out with one of your fangirls." Percy was getting angry, and he pulled a binder out of his backpack. "Look. The girl next to me". _Aww, that's so sweet!_ I agreed with my little voice. It was so cute. The girl, Mary, laughed and said: "C'mon Perce! You just photoshopped that girl into this picture. She's like a model for sports clothes."

I liked this Mary. She was maybe an inch shorter than me, and had long, chocolate brown hair, which she tied up into a loose, messy bun. She was wearing green shorts, a 'Fall Out Boy' t-shirt and some black flats. Her ears were decorated with silver earrings, and her hazel eyes were surrounded by alot of dark mascara and eyeliner. Yeah, I definitely liked her. She reminded me of Thalia.

The boy, Troy, was really tall. Like just as tall as Percy. Percy might be a little bit taller. He wore a 'GOODE HIGH SWIMTEAM' hoodie, some dark jeans and Nikes.

Percy himself, was wearing exact the same hoodie, cargo shorts and the pair of grey Converses I bought him. Ofcourse, he was also wearing the camps necklace, and I saw that his hands played with Riptide, his sword.

He looked quite depressed, because no one believed him, so I started to run towards him. He didn't see me coming, so I jumped at his chest, and knocked him to the floor. "ANNABETH?!"

I tried to get up, but he pulled me down, rolled over, so that he was on top of me, and then he kissed me. I heard people gasp. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him again. "Let me get up, Seaweed Brain. The floor is cold."

"That's your own fault, Wise Girl. You really shouldn't have jumped me. I judo-flipped him, he pulled me up, and then we kissed for real now. It was a very sweet kiss, and i didn't pull away, neither did Percy. I really missed him, and I could tell Percy missed me too. We untangled, hugged and he spun me around. Then we kissed again.

We stopped when a high pitched voice screamed: "Hey you, fake blonde! What are you doing with my boyfriend? That's my property, you evil slut! Leave him alone!" I looked over and the voice was coming from some ginger girl. I took a closer look. Nope, her hair was dyed. Her brown eyes were drowning in a pool of mascara, eyeliner and yellow eyeshadow. Her fake red hair was curled, her lips were red-brownish, and she wore a pair of tiger-striped high heels, very, very, very tight booty shorts and a lilac top. No, it wasn't a top. It was more like an oversized bra. Her belly was showing, and it wasn't pretty. She was quite fat, actually, and her belly button was pierced. I saw Percy's anger.

"Hey Caitlynn", he said. The whole hallway was dead-quiet. "I want to introduce you to my girlfriend. Her name is Annabeth." The girl stared at me, and she looked like a cow. "I don't understand. How can she be your girlfriend. I am your girlfriend! You deserve way better than some dumb fake blonde.", she whined. "Yeah, like a fake ginger. Last time I checked, Percy still was my boyfriend", I said, "and you are the one that should leave him alone. You aren't even worth my attention." And with that I turned around, fixed my ponytail and dragged Percy with me.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain. You're my guide! What do we have first?" Percy looked surprised, but started pulling me with him. "C'mon, Wise Girl! It's time for Greek! Ugh, gods, you're so slow. My hair is turning grey! Oops, it already is", he joked, while he played with the grey curl in my ponytail. I laughed. He laughed. Gods, his smile was so beautiful. I missed it.

-LINE BREAKER-"Our teacher for Greek is Mr. Jones. He isn't as good as Chi… Mr. Brunner, but he's okay, I guess." Oops, I was too buisy with focusing on Percy that I didn't realize that he was explaining something. Stupid ADHD! "Are you ready for your first period? I must warn you, I am the best student!" Percy laughed.

"Prepare to be blown away, Kelp Face", I said.

"Whatever, Wise Girl", Percy said.

"Love you", I said.

"Love you more", he said.

"Liar", I said.

Then, we entered the class. I saw Kate, who was smiling at me, Percy's friends Mary and Troy, who waved, and that slut, Caitlynn, and her army of skanks. The were all waving at Percy. Knowing fully well that Caitlynn was watching, I pulled Percy in for a long kiss. When we broke apart, I winked at Caitlynn. She looked like I just slapped her.

I leaned over to whisper something in Percy's ear. "If she ever looks at you like that again, I'm gonna break her face." Percy laughed and gave me a thumbs up.

I heard a person grin, and smelled cheap cologne. That creep, Eric, entered the room. "Well, well, well", he smiled. "If it isn't Blondie and fish boy. You really don't deserve her, you know? She is way out of your league." Percy gave him a dead glare and enveloped me in a hug. Creeper Eric looked humiliated, and walked on to his seat. "If he ever looks at you like that", he muttered in my ear, "I'm gonna let the toilets explode right in his ugly face." I laughed and held him tighter. "That sounds good." I smelled his scent, something like a mix of an ocean and cookies, and felt like home.

_**Okay folks, that was it! My very first chapter, in my very first fanfiction.I hope you liked it! If you want, you can review or so. It would make me very happy!**_

_**Kiss,**_

_**Alix**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_

_**If I had owned PJO, I wouldn't be here now, writing fanfiction, but I'd be on my boat, drinking a smoothie. I wish I had a boat.**_

_**I actually have reviews! How awesome is that! You guys are awesome! If you want to review, just go ahead!**_

Mary's POV

I couldn't do anything else during Greek, than stare at Percy's girlfriend. She was pretty, like a princess, and smart. Her clothes told me that she knew a bit about fashion, but didn't really care. She had one stripe of grey in her long blonde hair, just like Percy. She corrected the teacher for a third time, and the bell rang. I immediately rushed over to Annabeth. She was explaining something to Percy. Their conversation looked something like this:

Annabeth: "Do you understand it now?"

Percy: "Nope."

Annabeth: "Ugh, Percy, you're so dumb."

Percy: "I know"

Annabeth: "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy: "I love you too."

That was so cute! I wish Troy ever did something like that. But no, after nine years of being friends, he still didn't figure out that I liked him.

Anyways, I tapped Percy on the shoulder. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Percy smiled. "Annabeth, I'd like you to meet Troy. He swims with me." Annabeth waved. "This is Mary. She's alot like Thalia. I think you'll like her." Annabeth smiled at me. "And this is Kate. She's very smart." Annabeth gave Kate a high-five, and said: "I know. I've met her before." Percy knodded and said: "Guys, this is Annabeth. She's my very real girlfriend, and she transferred here to be… Uh… Annabeth? What the Hades are you even doing here?"

Annabeth punched him and said: "So hi. I'm Annabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you. Second, Percy, I moved here because I wanted to be closer to you, and to mom, and her _work." _Percy shrugged. "So Wise Girl. What do we have next?" She smiled. "I don't know. I can't read it." I was surprised. "You're dyslectic as well? We're all dyslectic." Annabeth was also surprised. "Like, all of you are dyslectic?" She said with disbelief. I shrugged, and Kate and Troy did the same. "Do you also have ADHD?", she asked. How the hell did she know _that_? We all shrugged again. I could see that she found this very important, but Percy took her wrist before she could ask any more questions. "C'mon Wise Girl, we've got P.E. now!" He jumped up and down like a hyperactive kangaroo. "Percy!", Annabeth yelled, "Calm the Hades down!" He smiled and said: "Never!" as he picked up Annabeth and carried her to P.E.

**LOOK AT ME I'M A LINEBREAKER! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Kate's POV

I laughed as I saw Percy leave with Annabeth laying over his shoulder, screaming that he should put her down. "Percy! I swear, if you don't put me down, right now, I'm not gonna kiss you until lunch." Percy carefully placed her on the ground. She pushed him and screamed: "Let's race!". Then we all runned to the change rooms, laughing and playing like little kids.

We separated in the two change rooms. I saw Annabeth pulling her sweater over her head. Her skin was tanned, but marked with a lot of scars. Annabeth saw me watching her. "Yeah, I know.", she said, "A lot of scars. I got them all from camp." Camp? Like the super-secret camp Percy went to every summer? "Yeah." Annabeth answered, and I realized I was thinking out loud. "Percy and I actually met there, five years ago."

"Wow, you've known each other for five years?", Mary asked. "Yeah", Annabeth answered, "I almost immediately liked him, but he's such a dork. It took him five years to figure it out."

"Troy still didn't figure it out, after nine years.", Mary said.

"We should do something about that." I said.

"I've got a plan." Annabeth answered.

"That doesn't surprise me." I said.

Then we were all changed and walked over to the boys. Percy looked hot. I had a slight crush on him, but every girl did. Being the great friend I was, I was happy that he finally got the girlfriend he deserves. They were just so relaxed with each other. Like they were best friends, that just happened to kiss sometimes. It was _so _adorable. By the way, Percy was talking to Alex. Alex was my all-time crush. He was just as tall as Percy, but had sparkling grey eyes, and brown curls. Percy took Annabeth's hand. "Alex, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Alex. He's my co-captain for the football and basketball team. They didn't know which one of us to pick, so now we're both captain. Alex wasn't paying attention to Annabeth. He looked at me. Oh God.

**Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker ****Line Breaker**

Percy's POV

Annabeth was here! She moved here! To be closer to me and to work. She was the head-architect of Olympus. I was so proud of her, but I avoided talking about architecture. She would just go on, and on about skids and frames until my brain would explode. I took Annabeth's hand. She pinched it softly and I pinched back. Coach Martin walked out to the middle of the field. He was a strong and muscular man. But he was rather small. Like, really, really small. "Okay students! First point: we have a new student! Her name is Annabeth! Annabeth where are you?"

"Here", Annabeth answered.

"Do you want to introduce yourself?"

"Sure" Annabeth answered. "I'm Annabeth Chase, I moved here from San Francisco. I like reading, architecture and training in self-defense. I moved here because I wanted to be closer to my mom. I'm Percy's girlfriend, and that's about it, I guess."

I saw all the guys staring at Annabeth. All the guys except for Troy, who was looking at Mary, and Alex, who was looking at Kate. I knew that they had massive crushes on the girls, but they were too afraid to ask them out. The Winter Formal was in a few weeks, and I encouraged them to ask them out. Anyways, I gave the boys who were staring at Annabeth my best dead glance, and they immediately backed off, except for one. Eric.

Annabeth's POV

Oh my gods. That idiot just couldn't take a hint! He winked at me, and I felt Percy's muscles stiffen. I pinched his hand and he relaxed.

"Hey sweetheart. Why don't you dump that Jackson-loser, and go out with a real man?", he said.

"Ugh Eric", I said, because I knew that Percy was ready to kick his stupid _podex_. "Why don't you check up on eBay and see if they have a life for sale?"

Percy chuckled. Eric still wasn't mad. He blew me a kiss. Percy turned around and kissed me. He made every kiss feel like the first one. I loved it. Eric looked like I stabbed him with a fork, so that was a bonus. Percy always kissed very sweet. He tasted like his moms blue pancakes and salt. We were interrupted by Caitlynn walking over to us on godsdamn _heels,_ and just pushed me out of the way, and started to hug Percy. According to his expression Percy had no idea what he should do. "Hey Caitlynn!", I shouted and she turned around, "would you please get your filthy hands of my boyfriend?"

"No", she replied. I was furious, and I really wanted to break her arms, so she couldn't even touch Percy, but I resisted that urge, and started to shout at her again.

"Hey Caitlynn", I repeated, "Nice tan".

"Yeah. It's so natural. Not like yours. It's obviously fake.", she tried to insult me.

I chose to ignore that.

"Your tan is so pretty. Orange is my favorite colour." I fired back.

The whole class chuckled.

"At least I'm pretty." She tried.

"Please", I replied, "I could remove 90% of your 'beauty' with a tissue. Now get the Hades away from my boyfriend before I break your nose."

Now everyone was laughing.

"Okay, miss Chase. That was enough." The coach said. He looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh, but he didn't really succeeded. "Today", he continued, "We're gonna start with sword and knife fighting. Does anyone know how to fight with a sword?" I raised my hand and Percy did. That bitch Caitlynn, also raised her hand. "Mister Jackson. With what do you fight?"

"A sword", Percy said.

"Go get yourself a sword. The swords are over there." Percy walked over to the box of swords, but I saw him uncapping Riptide. The Mist made it look like one of the iron practice-swords.

"And you, miss Chase?"

"A knife." He nodded.

"I forgot the box with knives in the building. Do you want to go get it?", he said.

"Sure." I said.

"You get one minute", he said.

I ran off to the building, found the box, took my own knife out of my backpack and ran back before the minute passed. I wasn't out of breath.

"And you miss Evans?" He frowned, like he didn't believe that she fought.

"Both", she said.

"Okay, grab a knife, and spar a bit with miss Chase, so we can all see how you must fight"

**LINE BREAKER**

She walked over to the box with knives, shaking her hips. She grabbed a knife and without a warning, she attacked me. She couldn't even hold the knife properly, so I disarmed her and tackled her, holding my knife under her chin. She looked at me, in fear.

"Okay, sir", I said, "Now we know that Caitlynn can't fight with a sword, may I spar with Percy?"

The class and the coach laughed. "A sword against a knife? Is that fair?", he asked.

"Very fair", Percy said.

"Then start! I'm getting old here!"

We circled around each other. I waited until Percy attacked. Percy waited till I attacked. Then suddenly, Percy jumped forward, and I blocked. We fought non-stop for ten minutes, and then the coach interrupted us. "Okay. That's enough. Try not to kill each other. Where did you learned to fight like that?"

"Camp", we muttered at the same time. He nodded, understanding. Was the coach a half-blood?

"Jackson and Chase, you are captains! Jackson for the sword-team and Chase for the knife-team."

"Everyone who wants to learn how to fight with a sword go to Percy. All the daredevils, come to me. I'll teach you how to fight with a knife." I said.

Creepy Eric came to me, and to my surprise, Caitlynn also came to me. Alex and Kate went to learn how to fight with a sword, and Troy followed Mary to me. I could tell he liked Mary. I had twelve students and Percy had fourteen. "Okay, pair up!" I said. Creepy Eric came to me. "Not with me, Eric!", I yelled. He grumbled and paired up with Caitlynn. Troy paired up with Mary. I showed them some basic attack- and defense moves, and went to correct my students. Caitlynn still had trouble holding her knife, and Creepy Eric couldn't concentrate. His eyes flashed the whole time to Caitlynn's boobs. Troy and Mary fought very good, and very tense. You could see that they hadn't been trained, but had a lot of talent. At the swordfighters side I saw the same with Kate and Alex. _Were they all half-bloods?_

After the lesson ended, the coach held me and Percy back.

"So, uh, which cabin were you in at that camp?", he asked. "Six", I muttered. "Three", Percy said. "Are you also a, you know,.."

Smooth, Percy, smooth…

"No", he said, "I am a Satyr. Chiron told me that there were six half-bloods at this school. You two are the first, and I suspect that Alex Howard, Kate Rogers, Mary Patterson and Troy Hayden are the others."

"Yes", I said. "They are all dyslectic and have ADHD. And did you see them fight? Definitely half-bloods."

"We got to get them to camp", Percy muttered.

"After the winter formal, you've got vacation. So then, you guys take them all to camp. Okay?"

"Okay", Percy and I said.

_**End of chapter two… Did you like it? Let me know! I know four half-bloods is a bit much, but I really couldn't choose between them all. Thanks again for everybody who reviewed! If you have a question, or something, PM me! Did I mention you could review? Yeah? Too bad; Please review!**_

_**Kiss,**_

_**Alix**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello wonderful people of the planet Earth. This is the third chapter in ABC (A beautiful cliche, lolz, I just found it out that it's ABC) **

**Two updates in one day! I need to find some friends! I've got 400 views! How crazy is that? And four reviews, which is even better. If you like, make sure you review! **

**That was it, I hope you enjoy!**

**ALIX**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is a) a guy and b) lives in the USA. I am a) a girl and b) live in Belgium. So I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

After P.E. we got Math. It was given by an old lady, Mrs. Smith. When I came in and introduced myself as the new student, she looked at me like I was a piece of dirt.

"Honey. This is a class for _workers._" I saw Caitlynn sitting in the back of the class. Workers, yeah, really.

"So, if you don't take this seriously, I will ask your homeroom teacher to place you in a class where the level is a bit lower. We're now doing the Pythagorean Theory. Did ever heard of that before?"

Who hadn't heard of the Pythagorean Theory before? My older brothers taught me that the year I arrived to camp. I was seven. Oh, that women thought that I was dumb, and she based that theory on my _looks. _I heard the kids in the class grin.

The women never even saw my grades, that were straight A's. She handled me like I just walked out of kindergarten. Well, I'd show her something.

I threw my hair back, looked that stupid women in the eye and said : "The Pythagorean Theory is a theorem in geometry that states that in a right-angled triangle the area of the square on the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the areas of the squares of the other two sides. So A squared plus B squared equals C squared. I've always taken AP classes before, and I got straight A's. I don't know why the actual hell you think I'm dumb, but you don't have to spit your stupid opinion in my face! Besides, I suspect that you based your opinion on _my looks._ My mum is also blonde, and she's a fricking genius in Math, women. She's taught me the Pythagorean Theory in fifth grade. If you ever, _ever_, try to treat me like I'm a dumb blonde again, I'm leaving this class, and I'll go talk to the principal, because a person capable of teaching should at least try to accept every student."

With that verbal punch in the face, I sat down. The class was dead quiet. I don't know if it was because I quoted the Pythagorean Theory perfectly, or because I silenced the teacher. Probably the second one. Mrs. Smith, turned around and looked at me. I thought that she would give me detention or something, but she just cleared her throat. "Uhm, like miss Chase quoted, the Pythagorean Theory…" I zoned out. She didn't deserve my attention. Suring the lesson, several people winked or grinned at me. It was probably because no one stood up to her before. After the lesson Percy, Kate, Alex, Mary, Troy and me were the only ones in the classroom, together with Mrs. Smith.

She looked at me, and I saw that her eyes were a bright yellow, and had vertical stripes for pupils. Great. She was a bitch, and she wasn't human. I ran out of the classroom, dragging my friends with me.

"What the hell was that?" Kate yelled.

"Her eyes", whispered Mary.

"They were yellow…" Troy said

"I saw that too… What is up with that women?"

Percy and I looked at each other, and he nodded. "Okay. Come with me. Annabeth and I have a lot to explain." Luckily it was lunch. We went searching for Coach Martin. I found him, in his office, eating a soda can. "Coach!", I yelled. He looked up.

"Chase. Is this an emergency?", he said.

"Well… The Math teacher isn't human, and she looked at us like she was planning to have us for dinner, but all the rest just plainly fine, coach."

He jumped up and ran outside with me. I saw Mrs. Smith standing behind my boyfriend, who suspected nothing. "Percy! Behind you!" Percy turned around when it attacked. She tried to _bite_ Kate, but Alex jumped in front of her and threw his gym bag at her head. What monster was this? She didn't looked hurt, just irritated. She tried to hit Alex, and succeeded, causing him a major scratch at his belly.

What was this? Not a gorgon, not an empousa. Cleared of the Mist, her legs transformed into a serpents tail. She didn't blink. She tried to _eat_ children. _C'mon Annabeth! What the Hades was this? _Serpents Tail… Doesn't blink… Eats children…

Then I suddenly knew it. It was Lamia, a mistress of Zeus that was cursed by Hera. Of course, Hera was getting me killed. Again. I threw my knife at her head, and she exploded in gold powder.

"Annabeth? What the hell was that?", Percy asked.

"Lamia." I explained.

"Ah." Percy said.

Then everything was silent. Percy knew what a Lamia was, because I had googled all the revenges Hera had ever done to people. I read it out aloud, so Percy could hear what Hera might do to me. Hera killed Lamia's kids, and transformed her into a monster with a serpents tail, that wasn't able to blink; so the image of her killed children would hunt her forever. She was cursed to hunt down children and devour them. My friends still hadn't moved.

Then, Kate broke the silence.

"Alex…" Her voice broke. Alex was laying on the ground, bleeding out of his stomach. I walked over to him, and pushed Kate away. Gently. She walked over to the other side and sat down next to Alex.

"K-Kate…", Alex said, before he fainted. Kate started to cry, and was comforted by Mary, who took her hand, and let her sob on her shoulder. I searched my backpack for nectar and ambrosia. When I found it, I handed the nectar to Percy. He twisted the cap of the bottle and started to drip the nectar to his wounds, which healed immediately. I pushed an ambrosia square trough his lips, and forced him to swallow. He started to move again. Kate let go of Mary, and helped him sit. His t-shirt was ripped, and you could see the blood all over his body, but his wounds were closed, and you could only see the white scars, running from his chest to the edge of his pants.

Kate hugged him, and he hugged her back. She pulled away, her eyes glistering with tears. "What the hell were you thinking! You could have died!

"It was trying to bite you Kate! What else could I do?"

"It almost killed you! Why did you jump in front of it, anyways?"

"Becauseilikeyouandididn'twantyoutogethurt." He muttered.

"What?" Kate responded. I saw Alex looking at Percy and Troy, who were both nodding.

He sighed. "Because I like you and I didn't want you to get hurt. But it's okay if you don't like me back, I just…"

He was interrupted by Kate kissing him. He looked surprised, but soon pulled her closer. When they untangled, their foreheads and noses were still touching.

"I wanted to do that for a long time", they said simultaneously.

**LINE BREAKER****REKAERB ENIL ****LINE BREAKER ****REKAERB ENIL****LINE BREAKER**

Alex' POV

After Annabeth ran off to find someone, we were all standing in front of the building. When Annabeth returned, her jaw dropped and she screamed: "Percy! Behind you!"

Then it all went superfast. Our Math teacher tried to bite Kate, and as the caring not-her-boyfriend I was, I did the logical thing. I attacked. I threw my gym bag at her head. When I did that, I realized that I didn't have any weapons left. So when the monster came closer, I couldn't do anything. I tried to throw a punch, but it was destined to fail. Percy was getting the other ones safe, and Annabeth ran over. The monster scratched my chest, and it hurt like hell. I fell, and I saw Annabeth throw her knife. She hit the monster right in the head, and it exploded into gold dust. "Alex!" I heard Kate scream. She seemed so worried. I tried to say her name. But lost consciousness.

I flew round in black. It wasn't a good feeling, so I tried to get down. In the background I heard Kate sob. Something was pushed between my lips, and it tasted like the cookie dough ice cream Kate always brought me when I was sick. I woke up, and the pain in my chest was gone. I felt hands on my back, who were gently pushing up.

Suddenly Kate hugged me tightly. Without thinking I hugged her back. She was crying, tears dripping on my chest. I saw that my t-shirt was ripped.

Kate was still in shock, and yelled at me. "What the hell were you thinking! You could have died!"

I looked at her pretty face. She was still beautiful, even after crying. Her dress was dragged up to her thighs, so it was hard to pay attention. But Kate expected an answer.

"It was trying to bite you Kate! What else could I do?"

"It almost killed you! Why did you jump in front of it, anyways?"

The moment of truth. To tell, or not to tell. I decided to tell. But really fast, and really silent.

"What?", Kate asked.

I looked at Percy and Troy, who knew that I had a massive crush on Kate, and they nodded. Then I looked at the gorgeous girl, I liked since middle school. What if she didn't like me back? I sighed. I said it before. How hard could it be.

"Because I like you and I didn't want you to get hurt." Because she didn't responded, but just looked at me, I felt the urge to continue.

"But it's okay if you don't like me back, I just…"

Then, she kissed me. She was such a good kisser! Not that I had that much experience, though. When we finally broke apart, our foreheads and noses were still touching.

"I wanted to do that for a long time." I said, and to my surprise, and delight she said the same. Everything looked so perfect. But it wasn't because my Math teacher just exploded.

**THIS IS A GOOD OLD FASHIONED LINE BREAKER.**

Kate's POV

I kissed Alex, and he kissed me back! And he said that he wanted to do that for a long time. Life just would've been perfect if Mrs. Smith didn't explode. Percy cleared his throat. "C'mon everybody. Mary, I know this is your OTP, but we gotta get moving. There might be more."

_There might be more?_

I overheard Percy and Annabeth, who were talking in rapid-fire Ancient Greek. To my surprise, I understood every word. It was a bit like this:

Annabeth: "We gotta get them to camp."

Percy: "Yeah. Why do you think that the monsters didn't caught their smell before?"

Annabeth: "They weren't aware of being half-bloods. And you're a son of Poseidon, so I think that your scent masked their smell."

Percy: "Do I smell bad?"

Annabeth: "No, but who do you think their parent is?"

Percy: "Aphrodite for Kate. Hermes for Alex. Apollo for Troy. Demeter for Mary."

Annabeth: "I agree with the first three. But Demeter? Are you serious?"

Percy: "I don't know. I just have a feeling that it's Demeter."

Me: "Aphrodite? Why Aphrodite?"

I answered in Greek. What was wrong with me today?

**Tadaaaaaa! Two chapters today! Man! I should check up on eBay for a life. I hope you like the attack of the monster-teacher. Now I have two cliches done! **

**1) Monster teacher**

**2) Demigods!**

**I hope that you liked it. If you did, please review. I want to thank the people that reviewed, followed and favorited. If you want to Q&amp;A, or have a request for the story, make sure to P.M. me! I will try to update the story daily.**

**Kisses and blue cookies!**

**Alix**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I've got a Math exam on Tuesday. Don't forget to review!**

**Alix**

Mary's POV

I thought my brain was going to explode. First, my Math teacher attacked Alex. Then, I saw Percy heal his wounds like he was a wizard. Then, I heard Percy and Annabeth talking in Ancient Greek, and I understood them. Percy said that Demeter was my parent. Demeter. Didn't Percy said that she was the Greek god of plants? No, agriculture.

Before he passed away, and I went to live with Kate, he always told me that my mother was the prettiest woman he had seen in his entire life, with her long brown hair and her sparkling eyes, and the things she could do with a strawberry field were amazing, but she had to leave. When I was little, like five years old, some drunk driver hit my dad, and he was dead. There was no goodbye for me. Five year old me just stood there at the school gate, waiting for a dad, who never would come, to pick me up. The stepmom of my best friend, Kate, offered to bring me home out of pity. On the way to home, we saw that an accident had happened. I saw my dad's blue motorcycle, crushed. I yelled at Kates stepmom, and jumped out of the car. I saw my dad, laying at a white sheet. He didn't move and there was so much blood, everywhere. "Dad!", I yelled, "Dad!". But my father was dead.

Because I didn't have any relatives, the wanted to put me in an orphanage, but Kates dad and stepmom adopted me. Kates family was awesome. Her dad, a handsome and relatively young man, owned a flower shop. He married her step mom, a smart and caring women, who had three sons of her own. So I lost my dad, but I got a mom, a dad, a sister and three older brothers, and I absolutely loved them all.

So I lived with Kate and her family, for the past eleven years, but I still miss dad every day. And now, Percy said I have a _mother?_ Well, she must have been very caring. Dad died, and she didn't even came to comfort me. But according to Percy she was a god. _My mom was a god. Kates mom was a god. Alex' dad was a god. Troy's dad was a god. They were all gods._

We all ran to Alex' van and got in. Annabeth drove. We all sat, and no one talked. Then, as the smart man he is, Troy opened his mouth and decided to speak.

"What the hell happened? What was that?"

Annabeth sighed and Percy said:

"So, in Greek class, we learned about the gods, right?"

"Yes", Kate said, "Poseidon and Hestia and Aphrodite and some others."

"Well", Percy said, "they still exist. And just like in Ancient Greek, they like to… ehm… mate with mortals. So they get children. They are called demi gods, or half-bloods. They are half mortal and half Greek god. And that's us. Annabeth and I are demi gods, and we strongly suspect that you are."

"That can't be", Alex said.

"Hmm…", Annabeth said, "Let me guess. You got kicked out of several schools. Your mom or your dad is missing. You've got dyslexia and ADHD. That is completely normal. You're dyslectic, because your brain is hard-wired for Ancient Greek. Your ADHD is your battle reflexes. It is the difference between life or dead in a war. By the way, which parent is missing?"

"Mom", me and Kate said.

"Dad", Alex and Troy said.

"Kate, I suspect that your godly parent is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Troy, your dad is most likely Apollo. Alex, your dad could be Hermes. And Mary… We don't know for sure, but Percy thinks that your mom is Demeter, the goddess of agriculture." Annabeth said.

"That could be true.", I said, "Dad never stopped talking about what she could do with our strawberry field. When he was still alive, he told me stories about mom every night."

"Yeah.", Alex said, "Mom always told me that after she got pregnant, he left and stole our coffee mugs and bed sheets."

Kate muttered: "Dad always tells me that she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen."

"Dad used to sing for my mom, before she got pregnant." Troy said.

"Then, you guys just have to wait until they claim you, at camp.", Annabeth said.

"What is this camp?" Troy asked.

"It's the most amazing place on earth", Percy said, "It's the only place, for us, demi-gods, to be safe."

"Who are your godly parents?" Kate asked.

"Athena", Annabeth said.

"Poseidon", Percy said.

_Wise girl and Seaweed Brain. _Now their nicknames made sense.

"But isn't Athena like an eternal maiden?"

Annabeth blushed. "Yes. But if Athena feels strong affection towards a man, a child is born out of her mind, like she was born out of Zeus' mind. And for those who wonder, yes, I have a belly button."

Troy's face was red, and I could just see that he wanted to ask that question. _Idiot._

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT LINE BREAKER!**

Annabeth's POV

We arrived at camp. I forgot how beautiful it was during the winter. We always decorated the camp with little lights, so all the buildings lit up. Chiron always asked the Naiads to decorate the bottom of the lake with waterproof blue lights. It was gorgeous. I heard everybody gasp.

I saw Chiron and walked over to him. The others followed. Mary almost screamed at the centaur. She looked like she was going to faint.

"Chiron, Percy and I found this half-bloods at our school. We don't know who their parents are but…"

I was interrupted by an image of a flashing yellow sun, floating above Troy's head. Apollo, like we guessed.

Above Mary's head appeared an image of a cornucopia. She looked at it and smiled, like she was very happy to discover that her mom was the goddess of cereal.

Above Alex' head an image of a caduceus floated. He watched the green light slowly extinguish, like he didn't know what to do, now his dad was Hermes. I swallow the big lump in my throat. I saw the same image floating above Luke's head, when I first arrived at camp. I took Percy's hand and pinched it. He saw that I was having a hard time, so he enveloped me in a hug. I felt safe, feeling his long and muscular body against mine, and breathing in his scent.

Kate kind of exploded. Her simple, yet beautiful dress disappeared, and was replaced by a cute, white, long-sleeved dress, that felt to her knees. Her hair was braided with little white glass beads, and her make-up made her look like a fairy tale princess. An image of a dove floated above her head. Alex' jaw was dropped, and his eyes were big. He took her hand; I think that he just wanted to feel if she still was real, and wasn't replaced by a hologram of a perfect girl. I saw that even the owl piercing in her ear was replaced by a piercing of a heart.

Chiron yelled over the field: "All hail Troy Hayden, son of Apollo, god of music, poetry, archery and the sun!"

Percy must have told Chiron their names.

"All hail Mary Patterson, daughter of Demeter, goddess of agriculture!" Mary looked at her shoes, like she still couldn't understand what was going on.

"All hail Alex Howard, sun of Hermes, god of the traders, thieves and travelers!"

Alex didn't pay attention to Chiron. He was still looking at Kate.

"All hail Kate Rogers, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty!" Kate looked extremely ashamed, in the way Aphrodite dressed her. Her arms were decorated with several silver bracelets, and her flats were replaced by very high heels.

"Will! Katie! Stolls! Silen… uhm, Drew!"

Well, that was awkward. I almost started crying. Chiron almost said _Silena_. A daughter of Aphrodite, who died during the battle of Manhattan. She died after that she pretended to be Clarisse, leading the Ares campers to the middle of the war. She had spied for Kronos, who promised her that he'd keep her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf safe. He broke his promise. Charles got blew up. Luckily, the awkward silence was broken by Katie, that grabbed the hand of her new sister.

"C'mon, I'll show you the building."

**That was it. Told ya that it was short... Anyways, I'll post a new chapter tomorrow! Don't forget to review! (Yay reviews!)**

**Kiss**

**Alix**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guys… Do you want me to die? I've got over 1000 views! And 16 reviews! And they're all positive! I really want to thank you all! By the way, did you know you have to moderate guest reviews? **__**I didn't know that *cue face palm*. I'm sorry that the last chapter ended a bit sad, but I just read TFIOS. Why Augustus, why?! Anyways, I'm in a good mood today, so it's time for Tratie! All the fangirls scream yeah! In this chapter, I'll tell my vision of how Tratie got together. I know it's not 100% accurate according to the books. Please, don't kill me if you don't like it. Don't forget to review! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed again. Seriously, it's wonderful. I hope y'all have a good day!**_

_**Kiss,**_

_**Alix**_

_**Disclaimer: Error 404: owner not found**_

Katie's POV

A new sister! Awesome! I noticed a girl staring at a cornucopia above her head, like she thought that it was all a big dream, and she could wake up any minute. Everyone was like that in the beginning. The girl, Mary, as Chiron exclaimed, was pretty, and looked a lot like mom. She was dressed in pretty clothes. Not my style, but pretty. I took her hand to break the awkward silence, that Chiron had created.

"C'mon, I'll show you the building!"

"Yeah, Katie-Cat, show her the building! There might be a surprise waiting for you!", a voice said.

"Go to Tartarus, Travis." I said. I saw the Stolls making faces, and grinning at each other. I walked to our cabin, just to see the roof decorated with chocolate bunnies. Oh no, they didn't.

"TRAVIS! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" Travis appeared so fast, that it was almost funny. Almost.

"What the Hades is THIS?" I asked, furiously.

"Just a joke, Katie-Cat." Travis said, his facial expression extremely happy. My sisters and the Aphrodite campers told me that I was Travis' all time victim, because he liked me.

Demeter's underwear, if he liked me, than he would give me flowers or chocolate. Yeah, he gave me chocolate, but I thought of a pretty red box with little chocolates, and not fifty chocolate bunnies, decoration our building. Yes, he gave me flowers, but I thought of roses or tulips or something, not some bewitched plant that tied me up to the ceiling. If Travis liked me, he wouldn't have stolen my underwear, and hid it in the forest. If he liked me, he wouldn't have bombed me with a spaghetti water balloon. If he liked me, he wouldn't trick me every day! But on the other side, Travis saved my life during the battle of Manhattan. He jumped in front of me when a hellhound attacked. He killed the stupid thing. If it wasn't for Travis, I'd be dead now, I realized. So, maybe he liked me. But did I like him? My brain kept screaming "NOOOO, YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, YOU'LL BE BOMBED BY SPAGHETTI BALLOONS EVERY DAY!" But my heart kept saying "He saved your life Katie. He tries to get your attention every day. He gave you chocolate, sort of. He _likes_ you, and you know damn well that you like him too." So when Travis stood in front of me, with that stupid smirk on his face, I didn't know what to do. Yes, I liked Travis, but does he likes you? And do you really want to deal with Travis and Connor, for the rest of your life?

Yes. Yes, I wanted that. I wanted to go with my hands through that messy hair, cuddle with him during the camp fire and save his ass during a war.

So I did the logical thing. I used the judo-flip, that Annabeth taught me, to knock down Travis. I sat on top of him and pulled out my dagger (I don't know if Katie fights with a dagger, but for the sake of Tratie she will) , and placed it under his chin.

"Travis fricking Stoll! Why the hell did you do that?" I screamed.

"Because", he smiled. I felt my heart melt, but I didn't show it.

"I won't take 'because' for an answer! Why did you decorate our roof with chocolate bunnies, why did you bomb me with spaghetti bombs, why did you hid my underwear, why Travis! Just why!"

"Because, Katie."

"Because what?"

"Because I like you Katie-Cat. Now will you let me get up? I think that I'm lying in some ones puke."

"No, I won't let you get up!" Rage boiled inside of me. He liked me all this time and tried to express it with a spaghetti balloon?

"You couldn't just _tell_ me that you liked me? Stupid idiot!"

"No, I couldn't do that."

"Just get up you stupid blockhead."

He got up and I tried to slap him, but he took my hand and pushed me to the ground. He sat on my legs, and took my both arms, so I couldn't get away. It was like cuddling, but Travis' elbow pushed me in my stomach, and it hurt, so I started to scream.

"Travis, let me go you stupid i…" And then he kissed me. As soon as I started to kiss him back, he let go of me, so I knotted my hand in his curly brown hair. For once, I didn't feel the urge to slap him. "Katie?", he whispered.

"Yes?", I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?", he said.

"Of course, I will, you idiot."

And we started kissing again.

As soon as he let go of me I said:

"And now get your ass up there and clean that roof."

He saluted, and started to clean up the roof.

My sister Elizabeth came over and said: "Well how the heck did you make Travis Stoll clean up his mess?"

"Travis enjoyed my fabulous kissing, and I promised to be his girlfriend. ", I replied. Her jaw dropped. Smiling, I went inside the building. Everybody was asking me how I tried to kill Travis. Elizabeth seemed to have found her voice again, as she screamed: "Holy Demeter, Katie kissed Travis!"

All my brothers and sisters were screaming "Awww" and "Noooo". Elizabeth didn't stop there.

"She's he's girlfriend now! And she made him clean up the roof!"

As I lay in bed, I heard Travis stumble across the roof, and fell asleep, still smiling.

_**LINE BREAKERRRRR**_

Travis' POV

So there was this new kid, Alex. He looked okay, but a bit uncomfortable. Next to him I saw my long-time object of affection, Katie Gardner, talking to a pretty girl, that was claimed as a daughter of the Great Cereal Lady. I grinned, because Connor and I pulled a prank on the Demeter Cabin. Connor told me that I just had to tell Katie that I liked her, but I like to express my affection through pranks. Today, I gave her chocolate. Well, I gave her 78 chocolate bunnies, on her roof, but it was chocolate.

"C'mon! I'll show you the building!", Katie said.

"Yeah, Katie-Cat, show her the building! There might be a surprise waiting for you…", I said.

"Go to Tartarus, Travis.", Katie said. I swallowed. She wasn't gonna be happy with our surprise. As soon as Katie arrived at her cabin she yelled : "TRAVIS! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" I ran towards her and she fricking judo-flipped me. She pulled out a dagger and placed it under my chin.

"Travis fricking Stoll! Why the hell did you do that?" she screamed.

Because I wanted to get your attention.

"Because", I said.

"Because what?", she asked.

I wanted to answer her with something super romantic, but when I said something it was one big blur.

"Because I like you Katie-Cat. Now will you let me get up? I think that I'm lying in some ones puke."

Face palm. She seemed a bit less furious. I saw that Katie was looking for the right words to say.

"No, I won't let you get up! You couldn't just _tell_ me that you liked me? Stupid idiot!"

"No", I said, "I couldn't do that."

"Just get up you stupid blockhead."

As soon as I got up, she tried to punch me, but it was a miserable attempt. I took her wrist, and tackled her, pushing her into the position I was before. She tried to throw me off, but she couldn't move. I wanted to kiss her so badly. She still moved like she was a fish on the land. She looked at me, and I expected her eyes to be filled with rage, but she actually looked quite happy, as if she liked that I sat on top of her. Well, I sure liked it. Her eyes also said another thing: pain. I realized that I was pushing her stomach, and when I let go, she started to scream.

"Travis, let me go you stupid i…" I cut her off by kissing her. I had to do it at least _once _you know? To my surprise and delight, she kissed me back. When I let go of her, she didn't kick me, or slap me, but she grabbed my hair, and pulled me closer to her. She smelled like pineapples and my favorite breakfast cereal. She tasted like cherries. After what felt like forever, I pulled away.

"Katie?", I said.

"Yes?", she answered.

It was time to ask it. After who knows how many years of pranking her, I finally was going to ask her 'the question'.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I gave her my best puppy eyes.

She smiled, and said: "Of course, I will, you idiot."

I was so happy, that I spontaneously started kissing her again. I let go of her, and she got up. She looked at me, softened but adamant, so I saluted and started cleaning up her roof. As I walked across the roof, and started to kick the chocolate bunnies down, I heard that kid, Elizabeth scream: "… His girlfriend now!"

I heard the boys laugh, and I could hear the girls 'awww'. Someone cheered, and another one grumbled. They made a bet of Katie and me, of 'Tratie', as I heard Elizabeth scream. I made extra much noise, for Katie to hear that I was working. When all the chocolate bunnies were off the roof, I picked up a basket, and started collecting the tasty treats.

As I came back in cabin eleven, holding a big basket of chocolate bunnies, I saw all my brothers and sisters looking at me.

"What the hell happened, Travis?", Connor asked, "We thought Katie somehow managed to tie you up, and dropped you into the lake…"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that." I snapped.

And with that, I refused to say another word, as I lay down in bed, and remembered how awesome the day had been. I fell asleep, and dreamed of cherries and chocolate bunnies.

_**LOOK, IT'S A UNICORN! NAH, JUST A LINEBREAKER… A FANCY ONE, THOUGH.**_  
I woke up to see the face of Connor, grinning.

" C'mon lover boy! Breakfast time! You don't want to let_Katie_ wait, don't you?"

"No", I said, "I don't want to let her wait. Let's go."

As I walked outside, I saw Katie, wearing a forest green sweater and brown shorts. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she wore red converses. She was surrounded by Aphrodite campers. As soon as she caught me looking, she smiled and waved. Connor pushed me, and I walked towards her, and offered my arm.

"My fair lady, are you ready for breakfast?" I said. She smacked me on the head?

"Yes, I am."

We left to the pavilion, ignoring the Aphrodite campers, who went insane, screaming "TRATIE FOR EVER!"

I took her hand and walked to the pavilion. She looked up to me (I was more than a head taller than her, and I quite liked that), and suddenly kissed me. I picked her up, spun her around and put her down at the Demeter table. I sat down on the Hermes table.

"… Cutest couple since Percabeth.", I heard an Aphrodite girl say, and I turned bright red.

I had a lot planned for today. As soon as breakfast was over, I said to Katie that she should get ready. Chiron gave us all a day off, because he and Mr. D had to go to some godly meeting. As a son of Hermes, who also happened to be the prankster of the camp, I had my places to hide. The prettiest one was deep down in the forest. It was a field full of flowers, and I just knew Katie would like that.

I asked the nymphs for food, as I told them that I had a date planned. They gave me a basket, which was very heavy, stuffed with food, and paper plates, drinks and cutlery. I ran to the Hermes Cabin, where I took two chocolate bunnies, my camera and a pretty box.

I pulled on a grey shirt, and Connor sprayed deodorant all over my body. I took the basket and headed towards the Demeter cabin. I was waiting outside. Inside, I heard several girls giggle, and a Katie shouting at them. I saw three Aphrodite girls sneak out of the cabin. Ugh, Hermes' helmet, what the hell were they doing there? It became clear when Katie walked outside. The Aphrodite campers gave her a makeover. She was wearing light make-up. A brown eyeliner that enlarged her beautiful eyes, and mascara. Only something for her eyes. I think that the Aphrodite kids wanted her to wear lipstick, and she scared them away. Anyways, she was wearing a grey sweater with a soft knit a skirt, and leggings. Her hair was braided with daisies, and blue pearls. She wore boots. When I asked if she was ready to go, she nodded.

It ended up to be one of the best days ever. We walked through the forest, and arrived at the field. It looked amazing. Katie grabbed my hand. Her eyes told me that it was beautiful. The nymphs even a packed a blanket for us to sit on. I gave her a chocolate bunny, and she knocked me down on the grass. I pulled her closer, and we kissed.

When we were done kissing, Katie was lying on top of me, and I was playing with her hair. I called one of the dryads, and asked her to take a picture of us. She did, and when I looked at the result, it surprised me how peaceful we looked.

We started eating. Man, the nymphs made all of our favorite food, and desert. After our picnic, I asked Katie to close her eyes. I took my pretty box out of the basket.

"Open your eyes."

"Travis, what?" Then she saw the box. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, please open it." She opened it, and she covered her mouth with her hand. Inside the box was a locket. It was silver, and was made of little flowers and leaves. Inside was place for a picture. I had the locket for a long time. It used to be my moms, but she gave it to me when Connor told her that I liked Katie. Then she passed away.

"If you want", I said, "We could place a picture of us inside. I asked a dryad to take one."

She nodded. "That would be lovely."

We cleaned up our mess, and headed back to camp. According to the sun it was almost four PM. I took Katie's hand and she pinched it.

_**That was it! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! I didn't feel like Percabeth today, so I decided to do a bit Tratie. Would you guys like it if they go back to Goode with Percy and Annabeth? Let me know in a review!**_

_**Alix**_


	6. NOT A NEW CHAPTER SORRY GUYS

_**This is not a new chapter, sorry guys. **_

_**I deleted (by accident) chapter two, so if you guys got a mail, that's why. Anyways, it's all back up now.**_

_**Second, as I explained before, I'm from Belgium. English is not my native language. This morning, I got a mail from a guest, who was pointing at all my grammar errors. I told you guys that I'm sorry if any grammar errors happen, but it was quite rude to give me a list as a guest. If you send me a PM, than everything is fine.**_

_**I want to say sorry, if I was rude to dyslexic people with my writings. I wasn't trying to pretend that you can't read. I'm also sorry that I said that Percy was 'pretty', and it should have been 'hot'. I wasn't trying to make Percy a female.**_

_**If I did the quotations wrong, or the commas, I'm also sorry.**_

_**But he/she disliked it that I used the name Troy in my story, because it was his/her dads name. I couldn't know that? If you don't like me using the names Troy, Mary, Alex, Kate, Elizabeth, Eric, Caitlynn, etc… just call them X.**_

_**I like you guys giving feedback, I absolutely love it. But no hate, please?**_

_**But this also gets a little positive… I want to thank everybody that reviewed so far, and I want to say thanks to them all.**_

_**I liked the positive response for the Tratie chapter.**_

_**I might be posting a new chapter today, but I'm not sure.**_

_**Kiss, **_

_**Alix**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I didn't post a chapter yesterday… But I am just sooo tired!**_

_**Thanks for the one who pointed it out: I apologize for saying "Katie's milt", when it should've been "Katie's spleen". In Belgium we call it a milt.**_

_**I want to say thanks for anyone who reviewed, and supported me for the whole "grammar-error" thing. Special thanks to Bethany Tucker, who was just being plain awesome. I decided to send Tratie with Percabeth and the others back to Goode, but this chapter is in CHB. It's quite short. My exams are finished! Whee!**__**So I went to the city and bought a new cap. Life can't get better… Don't forget to review!**_

_**Alix**_

_**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. This.**_

Annabeth's POV

After a long day on the beach, Percy and I headed back to camp. We had an awesome time. Percy went diving, while I was on the beach, reading a book. He stayed in the water for several hours ;long enough to let me finish "The Maze Runner". When he finally decided to show up, he said that he befriended a dolphin, and went to look at the dolphin's family. He decided to pay the giant water snake a visit, and swum with a bunch of hippocampi. Then we took a long walk, collecting seashells and throwing sand at each other. It was one of the most relaxed days I've ever spent with Percy.

When we arrived at camp, everyone seemed to be looking at the forest. I was glad that, for a change, Percy and I weren't the center of attention. I wondered what they were all looking at, but it suddenly became clear. Katie and Travis were walking out of the forest, looking extremely happy and holding hands. Katie had a vague glitter on her chest, what turned out to be a locket. I assumed that Travis gave it to her. They were the perfect couple.

After dinner it was time for campfire. Percy pulled me onto his lap, and buried his face in my hair. I played with his sweater, as we sung along with the good old fashioned camp songs. After "when I kill a monster, I'll think of you", everyone seemed to be happy. I saw Alex playing with Kate, Travis and Katie, all snuggled up, and some other couples, just sitting there, relaxed. Happy that there was time to relax. The Apollo campers decided that it was time for some mortals-music, so they turned on their radio, and soon everyone was singing along with songs from Onerepublic, Coldplay, Fall out boy and many others. During a long forgotten Britney Spears song, Travis jumped up and pushed Katie of his lap, and they started to dance. It looked so catching, that everybody just jumped up and danced. The camp fire was six meters high, the color was bright pink, and it was so hot that Connor's pants caught fire. As everybody laughed, Connor ran over to the lake and extinguished his buttocks.

After an hour or so, nobody had left the fire, and we were all still singing along to old hits from Queen, and Nirvana. When "Smells like teen spirit" came along, Percy, Travis and Will jumped up and started to head bang, jump up and down ,and pretended like they were playing guitar. Everybody started laughing, and Percy took his seat, and pulled me onto his lap like nothing had happened.

The harpies were looking for campers to eat, so everybody went inside their cabin, chock-full of marshmallows, and everybody agreed that this was the best campfire ever. I took a quick shower, and pulled on my pajamas, Percy's old "I love NY" tee, and volleyball pants. I crawled into bed after brushing my hair. I couldn't fall asleep.

I woke up, and climbed out of bed. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin. Percy was lying in bed, and he mumbled the same thing over and over.

"Leave her alone… Kill me… Leave her alone…"

He started crying. I tapped his shoulder, and woke him up.

"Percy, it's fine now. We're okay. You are safe." I said.

I climbed into his bed. He pulled me closer, and cried on my shoulder. This was the first time I ever saw Percy so weak. He used to be the one to comfort me. But as the good girlfriend I was, I hugged him, and kept mumbling things in his ear, to calm him down.

"What did you dream of?", I asked, after he calmed down.

"I… They had you Annabeth. They were torturing you. It didn't matter what I said, they just kept torturing you. I was completely frozen, I couldn't move. And when I could move, you…"

His voice broke. His sea green eyes, who were usually so happy, were filled with hopelessness. He looked like a lost puppy. I could imagine how he must feel. In San Francisco, I kept having the same dream over and over. Some monsters attacked, and Percy jumped in front of me, and he got hit in the right spot. Then I woke up crying, and screaming, until my dad came to my room to comfort me. I hugged Percy. He smelled like the ocean and sweat.

"Can I stay for the night?", I asked.

"I'd love that", he answered.

_**Okay, that was it! It's quite short, I know :( Next will be longer, I promise.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Kiss,**_

_**Alix**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys. So today I got my grades… And I didn't fail one! (*happy dance*) Today, we had a Christmas party in class, and we had a little quiz. And it was about books and movies. Now my class thinks I'm the biggest book nerd on the planet. Anyways, it was a wonderful day! Percabeth, Tratie and the rest will be going back to Goode today. It was a pretty messed up first day for Annabeth, huh? The reviews I got were very sweet. You're the best!**_

_**Disclaimer: My schoolbag is my brothers. If I had owned this, I'd have my own schoolbag and a boat.**_

Travis' POV

I was walking on the beach with Katie and Connor. Katie and I were trying to have a private walk, but Connor decided to join. In fact Katie asked him to join. Lately I was being so much around her, that I kind of forgot Connor. But, hello, Connor! If you get a superhot girlfriend, who you have been crushing on for years, you want to spend time with her! But Connor didn't seem to take a hint. My arm was around Katie's waist. After an hour of walking, we sat down.

"Percy and Annabeth are leaving again today." Connor said.

"I know," Katie said, "Sometimes, I wish I could go to school with them in the mortal world. I mean, camp is great, but…"

I knew how she felt. Camp was awesome, but the only time I've been out was last summer to fight a war. We were trained. We were skilled. We were ready for the world. But we were locked up in the best prison on earth.

"Why don't we ask Chiron and Mr. D if we can go back with them. Just this last week before winter break. To try." I said.

Katie jumped up.

"That's an awesome idea, Travis! C'mon, let's ask!"

The three of us ran back to camp. We literally bumped in to Chiron. Connor hit his flank, I hit his chest, and Katie could stop right in time before she would crash into his _gluteus maximus_. Chiron looked down at us.

"Katie. Stolls." Chiron said. "Why the hurry?"

"We wanted to ask…" Katie said, still out of breath and shocked, because she almost met Chiron's buttocks.

"You if the three of us could join Percy and Annabeth." Connor filled in.

"Because we want to see the mortal world." I said.

"Just until winter break. A week from now." Katie said.

"Then we'll return to camp." I said.

"And decide if we want to go to school or not." Connor said.

"Yeah, let them go!", a voice postulated.

Surprised, I turned around, seeing Mr. D, dressed in an ugly shirt, decorated with pineapples and panthers. He was sipping a cola light and looked extremely annoyed.

"Please send them to New York, Chiron. They are _vexo_."

That meant as much as "unpleasant", but Mr. D was planning to let us go to New York, so I was happy about it.

"I can't see why not." Chiron said. "But where are you planning to sleep?"

"Above our apartment, there is one for rent." Percy said, when he walked over to us.

"Yeah, we can live there. Katie can clean and cook and do the dishes…" Connor said.

Katie slapped him.

"I am not going to do your laundry, or your dishes, Connor."

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Of course, we'll help. And Connor can do his own laundry."

_**IT'S A LINEBREAKER!**_

After some calls with Sally, Chiron decided that we could live in the apartment. The camp would pay for everything, and Paul Blofis, Percy's stepdad would sign us up at Goode. We packed our stuff very quickly, and Connor, Katie and I took our seats in the van, together with Percy and Annabeth and the new kids. My new brother, Alex, Katie's new sister, Mary ,an Aphrodite kid, that didn't seem to be Aphrodite-ish, and a son of Apollo. They all seemed very nice and brave. Alex and the Aphrodite girl were holding hands, and I saw the son of Apollo staring at Mary. I guess that they had a big crush at each other, but weren't a couple. We drove to New York. Katie fell asleep on my shoulder, and I played with her hair. After a long drive, we arrived at our apartment. It had three bedrooms. Katie immediately claimed the biggest one because of her 'girl privileges'. It was fine with me. It was the first time in our lives that Connor and I didn't share a bedroom. Again, it was fine with me. I took one of the other bedrooms, that were exactly the same size, and started unpacking. After I was finished, I went to Katie's room to help her. She was busy unpacking the last clothes, and soon she was finished, so we lay on the bed and talked about how awesome it was that we moved to New York and lived without any adults. I mean, we had to let Sally see that we were alive, and so, but further, no adults. Katie jumped up.

"Let's go shopping." She said.

"For what?" I said.

"Food, pillows, blankets, plants, CD's, movies,…" She started.

"You had me at food." I said. "Let's go!"

After we yelled: "CONNOR! WE'RE GOING OUT! WE'LL BE BACK WITHIN THREE HOURS!"

And Connor yelled back that it was fine, we left. I asked Paul if we could borrow his Prius, and he gave me the keys. Katie and I went to several places, and spent a lot of money, when we came back. Katie insisted that we would buy plants. We started decorating the place, and when we were done, it looked awesome.

_**LINE BREAKER**_

Annabeth's POV

We were back in New York. I still didn't tell Percy where I was planning to stay. The truth is that I was going to stay with Percy's family. Sally and I discussed where I should live, and she offered me their spare bedroom, saying that it was no big deal, and that I was already part of the family. My bags were already here, Paul picked them up after I killed Mrs. Smith. When I unpacked my stuff, Percy ran into the room at full speed and crashed into my closet. He had one of my bras on top of his head.

"Is it true, Annabeth? Are you staying with us?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, I am. Will you now please get the Hades out of that closet, and put my bra on my bed."

Percy carefully put the bra on the bed. Then he skipped across the room singing some old song. Sally came in, and when she saw the mess that Percy made, she helped me clean it all, and fold my clothes.

"Thank you that I can stay here, Mrs. Jackson." I said, because it was just so sweet. I mean, not a lot of moms would let their suns girlfriend stay at their house.

"It's not a problem, Annabeth. And you know you should call me Sally." She answered.

I smiled and we continued folding my clothes. After an hour, I was totally settled. I loved the room. I asked Sally if I could tape pictures to my wall. She didn't only say yes, but she helped me tape the pictures to the wall. I brought pictures of my favorite actors, mostly from old, black-and-white movies, my favorite bands, my favorite scientists and a lot of pictures from my friends from camp, and even more pictures of me and Percy. Sally laughed at every picture of Percy, and told me embarrassing stories from when he was little. When Percy came in, I started giggling.

"Tell me, Seaweed Brain, did you really try to dive in the toilet when you were six? And did you really name your hamster Nemo? And did you really cry when you got the hamster, because you wanted a fish?" I asked, laughing.

Percy's face turned bright red, and he ran out screaming:

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom! What did you tell Annabeth?"

I laughed and walked over to the television. I brought my favorite movie, and started to watch it when Percy sat down next to me. I stretched out and rested my head on Percy's stomach. I could feel his abs, and it was very hard to focus on the movie.

"What movie is this?" asked Percy.

"'Dead Poets Society'." I said.

"Sounds boring. What is it about?" Percy asked.

"A school, Welton Academy. There is a new teacher, and he learns the students to think for themselves. It's my favorite movie." I said.

"Sounds great. But I prefer 'Finding Nemo'." Percy said, and I laughed. It was so peaceful.

"Annabeth, I have to ask you something." Percy said.

"Well go ahead." I said.

"Will you please go to the winter formal with me?" Percy asked.

"Sure."

_**That was it! Hope that you liked it! Next chapter... Winter formal! Anyways, I have vacation now, so updating will be easier :)**_

_**As always, I BEG YOU TO REVIEW! And as always, thanks for the people who wished me happy holidays, thanks for everyone who reviewed and I see you next chapter ;)**_

_**Kiss,**_

_**Alix**_

_**OHHHHHHHHH! ALMOST FORGOT!**_

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Oh. My. Gods. **__**40 reviews! **_

_**Thanks for saying that I accidentally said "sun" instead of "son". But considering it was a son of Apollo, the mistake looked quite a lot like a pun. And yes, I'm quite sure that when the Stolls left Mr. D had a party. This chapter is about getting ready for the winter formal, not the dance (yet).**_

_**Disclaimer: Uncle Rick? Can I have PJO? No? Okay then…**_

Annabeth's POV

When we went back to school, everybody was curious why we hadn't been to school. We made up a story that we had an uncle that died, and we had to go to Wisconsin for the funeral. There, Percy's cousins Travis and Connor, and Travis' girlfriend Katie decided to come to New York with us. Everybody seemed to believe it. I heard that Creepy Eric tried to make a move on Katie and Travis gave him some drink that made him unconscious and then dressed him up in a pink princess dress. He took a pic and printed it to a poster. Eric never looked at Katie again. But he still looked at me. I absolutely hated it. The last time that he hugged me from behind, I judo-flipped him. When he was on the ground, Percy came along, and he told Eric that he would drown him in the pool if he ever touched me again.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, if you didn't count the Stolls pranking every living being in this school. For example, the Biology teacher was quite surprised when her frogs not only escaped, but every piece of furniture was painted purple. Later, they found the paint in Eric's locker.

Thursday, the day before formal, Kate, Katie, Mary and I went shopping for dresses. Mary soon picked a pretty blue dress, which looked very pretty on her. Luckily, Troy had the guts to ask her out. Katie picked a forest green dress, which made her eyes sparkle, and Kate found a bright red dress, which was stunning. The only problem was me.

I wasn't a dress person, I didn't even own a dress. Percy had only seen me in a dress one time, on Circe's island. And he turned into a guinea pig, so… We tried out so many dresses that in my dressing room there was this big pile of dresses.

"Gods Annabeth. I don't know it anymore. You looked beautiful in all of the dresses." Kate said, which was very sweet.

"Yeah, I know, but they weren't special enough for Percy. I want him to be amazed. I mean, the last formal we attended to together, he was smaller than me and I was kidnapped later the evening. No, this has to be amazing." I said. I was very frustrated. The shop assistant walked over to us. She was pretty, and graceful and her appearance seemed to change from straight blonde hair to brown curls to flowing auburn locks. She was absolutely the most gorgeous being I had ever seen.

"Aphrodite?" I said.

_**LINE BREAKER**_

"Mom?" Kate said.

"Kate!" Aphrodite said. "Well, you are a beautiful young woman, aren't you? I love to see you honey. You are so pretty! How's Alex? And your dad?"

Kate looked overwhelmed, and opened and closed her mouth like she was trying to say something. Aphrodite clapped her hands, while she was talking to the other girls. She turned to me.

"So you need help with the dress, honey?"

I nodded. She had a white dress with her. She handed it to me.

"Go change, sweetie."

Inside, I noticed that the mirror had disappeared. Probably because Aphrodite just didn't want me to see me in the dress before she did. I put it on and it fit. I came out of the dressing room and all the girls (including Aphrodite) gasped. Aphrodite summoned a giant mirror, so I could see myself. The, I gasped too. The dress was long sleeved, and a bright white. It fell to my knees, and the fabric was beautiful. The dress wasn't cut out, like the others, but more girly, more sweet. It was made of lace. The fabric glittered subtle. It was the prettiest dress I had ever seen. My tanned legs looked great against the white.

I looked closely in the mirror, and I saw that my scars had disappeared. I looked up in the mirror and saw that the scars on my hands and face had also disappeared.

"How much?" I asked Aphrodite.

"Are you kidding? Dresses, jewels and shoes are all on me!"

At that moment, we all loved Aphrodite. The shoes she picked were perfect. And flat, which was awesome. But when I wanted to pick jewelry she hold me back.

"Nah-ah, sweetheart. This dress belongs with this."

She picked up a box and handed it to me. Inside there was a necklace, made from silver, with blue sapphires. I couldn't help it, but I hugged Aphrodite. She pulled back, and clapped her hands.

"It's time for me to go!"

Then, she vanished.

_**LINE BREAKER**_

Percy's POV

After school, the girls said to us that we had to go to brush our teeth, and shower and stuff, and that we got half an hour. We hurried, because I didn't want to meet Annabeth's knife. We all showered and brushed our teeth, and rushed out, because it was the girls turn. They all had three boxes with them. One for the dress, one for the shoes and one for the jewelry, I guessed. The boys all headed to my room where we put on our tux. Then we went to play GTA in the living room. I looked at my watch. Six hours? They needed six hours to get ready? I was ready in three minutes.

Annabeth's POV

The boys had left the bathroom, and after we all showered, brushed our teeth and hair it was time to get ready. Kate offered to do our make-up. It was fine with me; I mean, I don't have any experience with make-up. Mary was first. Kate curled her hair, so it was a thick curtain that fell over her shoulders. Her make-up was light, and pretty. When she put on the dress and the shoes, she looked beautiful. Kate did her work well. She was captured in a pink light. Aphrodite's blessing. Well, huzzah for Kate.

While Kate worked on Katie, she was talking nonstop. I wasn't even listening until she said:

"Annabeth! Your turn!"

I saw that Mary and Katie looked gorgeous in their dresses, and heels. Their make-up was subtle, but beautiful. They looked graceful and completely happy. I saw that Kate had braided Katie's hair with roses and daisies. Nervous, I took place in the chair. Kate looked in her make-up bag for the stuff she needed. I swear, she took a whole store out of that bag. She had got a lotion for my skin and a cream for moisturizing. A facial mask. Hydrating lip balm. Perfume, lipstick, eyeshade, mascara. I swear, there was a lot to fix. Then she was only getting started. She was doing my hair. I never sat so still before. I mean, I didn't want that curling iron to get any more close to my face. When she was finally done, I got to put on dress and shoes. Then she turned me around, looking very proud.

In the mirror, I saw a girl staring back at me. Her skin looked very soft. She was nicely tanned, and her nails ware painted white. Her eyes sparkled. Her lips were full of temptation. She was beautiful. That couldn't be me? But she was wearing the same dress as I did.

"You forgot the finishing touch!" Katie said, while handing me the necklace. I put it on, and the picture was complete. It was absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't wait to go to Percy, but we had to wait for Kate. Kate looked an awful lot like her mother, when she fixed her hair. She didn't even had to put on make-up, because the permanent make-up from Aphrodite hadn't worn of yet.

We finally left the bathroom for the boys. We crossed Sally in the hall, and after she gasped and told each and every one of us how extremely beautiful we were, she decided that she would present us to the boys. Sally entered the living room.

"May I present to you, miss Katie Gardner!"

Katie entered the room, and walked over to Travis. He smiled, and his eyes told her how truly beautiful she was.

"Miss Kate Rogers!"

Kate walked in, her red dress fluttered around her legs. Alex couldn't get his eyes of her, and she smiled when she took his hand.

"Miss Mary Patterson!"

Mary seemed shy, and looked to the ground when she walked in. Troy immediately jumped up, and didn't know what to do, so he sat back down. He looked at Mary like he really wanted to kiss her.

I saw Percy eagerly looking at the doorway. Sally's voice was filled with pride when she said:

"May I present to you, miss Annabeth Chase."

The nerves kicked in when I walked over to the living room. I was sure that I was blushing underneath the foundation. I looked at Percy, but his jaw was dropped, and he looked completely shocked. He shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"You are way out of my league, miss Chase." He said.

"Well, you also look good, Seaweed Brain." I said.

He smiled his stupid smile, and went with his hand through his hair, which made it even messier than it was before.

"You are wearing a dress." He said, which an absolutely unnecessary statement.

"No Seaweed Brain, this is a disguised pants." I said.

"No, I mean you are actually wearing a dress. And make-up. I've only seen you do that once. When I was a rodent. You look absolutely gorgeous." He said.

"Time for pictures!" Sally squealed.

We ended up taking pictures for nearly half an hour. Group pictures, single pictures, pictures with Percy,…

Then we left to the winter formal.

_**That was it! I hope you liked it! As always, please review! Happy holidays!**_

_**Alix**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey **__**everybody**__**! **__**How have you been. Vacation is awesome! Just being able to not do anything is great! This chapter is about the winter formal! It's gonna be a bit hard for me to write this because I've only been to a dance one time before,**____**and**____**I ended up playing hockey with some guys who couldn't get a date… Anyways, I hope you like it. For the one that asked: This is after TLO but before TLH.**_

_**ALIX**_

_**Disclaimer: I **__**don't even own every PJO book. How could I own this? If I had owned this, I'd have my own boat by now. (No, I won't stop talking about the boat. I really want a boat.)**_

Percy's POV

We were still playing GTA on the couch. Holy Hephaestus! How long does it take to put on a dress, and shoes? Seriously? We were ready in ten minutes, and the girls weren't ready after five hours. I just gave up on the game, because Alex was kicking everybody's butt. I took another bag of blue chips out of the cupboard. I poured the chips in a bowl, and returned to the living room. They had turned off the TV. I couldn't blame them, it was freaking boring. I wanted to see Annabeth, but she was being make-overed by Kate. I grabbed some chips, and sat back sown on the couch.

After an eternity, mom came in and announced the girls. She saved Annabeth for last on purpose! Seriously. I mean, Katie, Kate and Mary were very pretty, but I wanted to see Annabeth! I was expecting that my mom would say something like "Oh yeah, Annabeth doesn't want to go to the dance, sorry Perce," but she announced Annabeth, her voice filled with pride:

"May I present to you, miss Annabeth Chase."

A girl walked over to us. Her blonde hair was curled in a princess way. Her grey eyes sparkled. Her lips were a soft shade of pink. Her tanned skin looked beautiful, and I couldn't discover a scar. Unlike the other girls, she wasn't wearing heels, which made her look fragile. Her white dress was absolutely beautiful and not sexy, but more girly, more sweet. Her soft curves were accentuated. The dress fell to her knees. Her neck was decorated with a silver and blue necklace. Her nails were painted white. She was the most gorgeous being I had ever seen. My heart filled with pride. That absolutely stunning girl was mine.

I realized that I stood up, and sat back down while shaking my head. I couldn't find the right words to say how beautiful she was. So I said the logical thing.

"You are way out of my league, miss Chase."

"Well you also look good, Seaweed Brain."

Luckily, she still sounded like my Wise Girl. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I was blown away that this beautiful creature was going to be my date.

"You are wearing a dress." I said. Face palm.

"No, this is a disguised pants." She said, being the absolute smartass she was.

"No, I mean you are actually wearing a dress. And make-up. I've only seen you do that once. When I was a rodent. You look absolutely gorgeous." I said. Annabeth blushed, and smiled. I wondered where she hid her knife. I mean, I couldn't believe that she would go out without it. Probably tied up to her leg.

"Time for pictures!" Mom yelled. I could almost feel her pride. For Annabeth, I just knew that. Annabeth, who normally just wore shorts and comfortable tees, changed to a beauty queen. I absolutely loved the look, don't misunderstand me, but I loved the way Annabeth looked normally. She was always beautiful. But today, she was stunning. I loved her so dam much.

We took pictures for nearly half an hour. The girls could all go work as a model, I swear. But again, Annabeth was the prettiest. Aphrodite's appearance was always based on what you think that true beauty is. Every time I see her, she looks an awful lot like Annabeth.

After that mom took a thousand pictures, I got the keys of Paul's Prius. I held the door open for Annabeth, and she pushed me playfully against the chest. Katie and Travis climbed in the back seats. The others would go with Alex' car.

Annabeth had to go to the toilet, so I walked into the gym alone. I saw that the girls eyes flashed over to me. Before, I never saw the girls attention, but Annabeth had pointed it out.

_**LINE BREAKER**_

"Hey sweetie, where's your fake blonde?" a voice asked. I turned around to see Caitlynn in a skimpy purple dress.

"Did you ditch her to dance with a real girl? I mean, I think that she doesn't even dare to show up in a dress with those fat legs of her." She said.

"She's going to the bathroom now. I don't want to talk to you, if you don't mind." I said.

"Don't be like that Percy. You know you want me." She said. Almost the whole gym was watching us now. They knew that I hated Caitlynn.

"Caitlynn, leave me alone." I yelled. Now we had everyone's attention.

"No! I heard that everybody voted for us!" Ugggh, the winter king and queen. I was voted king every year since I came to Goode. I really hated it.

"Caitlynn, we didn't vote for you and Percy. We voted for Percy and his girlfriend." Alex said. Everybody nodded.

"And that's me!" Caitlynn yelled.

I heard someone tapping the mike. It was Mr. Jones, the Greek teacher. Annabeth still didn't return from the bathroom.

"It's time to announce the King and Queen! Our king is… Percy Jackson!"

Everybody clapped._Woohoo,_ I thought. People pushed me towards the stage. As I climbed up, and got this stupid crown that I got every year, Mr. Jones asked everybody to remain silent.

"Our queen is…"

Caitlynn came running towards us.

"That must be me!" She squealed. She pulled the tiara out of Mr. Jones' hands. She grabbed the mike and started a speech.

"Thank you. Thank you all…"

But Mr. Jones pulled back the mike and the tiara.

"No, Caitlynn. One, you are not voted queen, two, you just earned yourself detention. The real queen is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth? Are you there?"

Nobody answered. He tried again.

"Annabeth?"

_**LINE BREAKERRRR**_

The crowd started to back off, revealing Annabeth. Everybody gasped. She looked extremely beautiful. Her hair bounced up and down while she walked gracefully towards the stage. She climbed up the steps and accepted the tiara. The crowd applauded and started to yell:

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!"

Annabeth didn't grab the mike, so I did:

"Hey everybody. So… Thanks for voting for us. This is the first year that I like being voted to king, because I get to share this experience with my gorgeous girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, the prettiest and smartest girl I know."

"Noooooooooooooooo! That's me! Percy! I'm your girlfriend!" Caitlynn whined.

"Caitlynn, seriously, don't you have anything better to do than hitting on my boyfriend? You can't take a hint, huh? He can reject you a thousand times, but you still can't except it. Percy and I met when we were twelve, and we've practically been a couple ever since. I know him well enough to know that he would never, ever fall in love with such a crazy, retarded psychopath as you." Annabeth said. Everybody laughed. Man, I loved her. Caitlynn seemed so shocked that she didn't know what to do. She threw a cup of punch on Annabeth's dress. I expected that Annabeth would yell, or cry, but her dress or shoes weren't even wet. The punch missed her. I suspected that a godly force was working. Thank you, Aphrodite! Everybody from the audience began to "boo" Caitlynn and someone threw a cup of punch over her head.

"Thank you for voting for me, and not for her, because I really don't want that slut to touch my boyfriend more than necessary." Annabeth said.

Mr. Jones gestured that we should go to the dance floor for the traditional dance of the king and queen. The music started to play. I recognized "All I want" from Kodaline. Annabeth lay her head down on my shoulder. We spun around in little circles, and when the song almost ended, I kissed Annabeth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. The crowd "OOOOOH'D" and "Awwwwwww'd".

"Isn't this a successful night?" Annabeth asked.

"I love you so dam much." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

_**OKAY GUYS! That was it. I hope that it looked a bit like an American dance, but hey! I'm not sure... I've only been to South-America before. I'm sorry if it's bad, but my inspiration was kinda gone today. Tomorrow, I'll write another chaper with some more dance, and the return to CHB.**_

_**Kiss**_

_**Alix**_


	11. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Hey everybody!

This is not a new update, because it's Christmas and so, and yesterday I went to a birthday party, and it was very late when I got home. That will probably be the same the next couple of days… Don't worry, I wasn't drunk or so, but it was just very, very late.

Anyways, I want to thank you all for your sweet reviews! You are the best! I've got 60 reviews, 30 favorites, and 50 followers! Those are amazing numbers! You are all super!

I WANT TO WISH EVERYBODY HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Xxx

Alix


	12. Chapter 10

**_So hey guys. I'm still on break now. Today, my grandparents are coming over for lunch. That'll be fun. Anyways, I'm still very tired, because I didn't get much sleep the last couple of days. Tomorrow, I'm going to see a game of my favorite soccer team. They are doing well in the competition. I got this beautiful stuff for Christmas: a ring of TFIOS, a personalized bracelet with all of my obsessions, accept for PJO, my mom thought she had bought a PJO bead, but it turned out to be Thor's hammer. I like Thor, he's my forth favorite superhero, so I didn't mind that one, and a mockingjay pin. I asked for BOO, but I didn't get it, so I'm going to the store next week. I can't wait to read it. I've read spoilers. Anyways, if Rick touches Percabeth, I'm taking the first airplane to Texas._**

**_Like always, thanks for anyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited the story. I honestly didn't think that you guys would like it that much… If you want to review, there is a very beautiful box below, which I'd like you to fill._**

**_ALIX_**

**_Disclaimer: I haven't read BOO yet. How could I be the writer?_**

Percy's POV

I was still spinning around in circles with Annabeth. The music was slow, and I leaned in for a kiss, when the song suddenly stopped. I looked at the DJ, who was laying on the ground. Caitlynn was behind the turntable. _Di immortales!_ Why did she have to ruin everything? I've met nicer monsters. I've also met prettier monsters before.

She wasn't soaking wet anymore, like half an hour ago. She had changed, and reapplied her make-up. She was wearing a white dress, like Annabeth, but hers was disgustingly short, and looked more like an overstretched tank top. Her fake tanned legs were showing, and she walked around in purple heels, as high as a tower. Her face looked less make-upped than usual, but it was still way too much. She looked natural. For her norms.

The DJ managed to push her aside, and started playing a Jason Derulo song. I wasn't a fan of Jason Derulo, so I walked over to a chair, and sat down. Annabeth sat on my lap. Eight or nine couples were still amusing themselves on the dance floor. Troy was dancing with Mary, and when he turned her around, they were somehow holding hands. Troy swallowed, and pulled Mary in. Because she was in heels, she didn't even have to stand on her toes to kiss him. I tapped Annabeth on the arm, and gestured to the kissing couple. Annabeth smiled. She was so beautiful.

Suddenly, Annabeth was pulled of my lap. I looked around, confused, and saw that Eric had taken her by her wrist, and tried to pull her with him to the dance floor. Annabeth looked at me, her eyes desperate. She knew that Eric was too strong for her. And it was not like she could draw her weapon. I stood up, and wanted to run over to Annabeth and Eric, but I was suddenly stopped by someone. Before I could say fish, Caitlynn dragged me to the dancefloor and started to rub her body to mine. Annabeth looked at me, and I looked at her. I saw Caitlynn looking at Eric. They had planned it this way. I pushed Caitlynn away, what was very hard. I used more force than I wanted, so she fell to the floor. I walked over to Annabeth and Eric. Annabeth managed to kick Eric's leg, and walked over to me.

"You will be mine, Blondie!" Eric yelled.

"Never!" Annabeth and I yelled simultaneously.

We walked back to the chair, but were stopped by Caitlynn.

"But Percy!," she whined, "Why don't you choose me? I'm popular and gorgeous. And she's not. She's just a dumb blonde."

Before I could do anything, Annabeth walked over to her. She planted her hands on her hips, and looked extremely furious.

"Now it's enough. You think Percy is your boyfriend? Has he ever showed affection towards you? And how long do you know him? Have you ever been inside his house? Have you ever met his mom?"

She took a deep breath. When she continued, her voice was a lot softer.

"Percy and I have been dating for months. I've known him since I was twelve. We were best friends ever since. I live with him. His mom is like a second mom to me. I love Percy, Caitlynn. He saved my life I-don't-know-how-many times. We've been through so many. He is my first love, my best friend. And I know that he feels the same about me. You know nothing about Percy. You just think he's hot. But if I could choose, looks or personality, I would choose personality by a mile. I love him, and I don't know what you think of him, but it sure isn't love."

I started glowing from my head to my toes. I felt the urge to finish what Annabeth started.

"I would never leave Annabeth, Caitlynn. I would rather die, than be with someone else. She is the best person I know. I would give everything up for her. She means everything to me. She is smart, kind, independent and beautiful. She is a born leader. I would follow her anywhere, without even questioning where were going. She keeps me anchored in this world. She saved my life so many times. Without her I'd be dead right now. Besides, Annabeth loved me, even when I looked like a dork. I will love her to the end of times. And if I can, beyond." I said.

Annabeth looked at me, with tears in her eyes. She took my hand. I made circles with my thumb over the back of her hand. I noticed that the crowd around us was completely silence. They probably didn't expect us to have such a strong relationship.

Caitlynn looked at us, and I expected that she would apologize to Annabeth or something, but the only thing she said was:

"Well, if you want a real girl, you can call me. I mean, you can't call _that_ a girl."

I was filled with rage, but Annabeth walked over to her and said:

"Well, if I'm not a girl, I don't have to end this conversation as a girl." And she punched Caitlynn right on the nose. It broke with a satisfying crack.

"Aw darling, it looks like you're gonna need another nose job."

When the crowd started to laugh, Caitlynn walked away, trying to stop her nose from bleeding, mumbling something as "totally insane".

_**Line breaker**_

All of the demigods were sitting at a table. They hadn't even seen our little affair with Caitlynn because they were too busy kissing each other. Katie was kissing Travis so passionately, that she didn't even notice that the flowers of her corsage were growing all over her arm.

"Uhm, guys, were going to camp. Could you please, uhm, untangle?" Annabeth said. They all blushed, and quickly let go of each other. I whispered something in Troy's ear, Troy smiled, shook his head and quickly grabbed Mary's hand.

"See, Mary, I haven't asked yet, but will you be my girlfriend?" Troy said.

"Okay." Mary said.

We all got in our cars. Travis and Katie climbed in our car. Connor (who didn't go to the dance because the poor guy couldn't get a date) was waiting for us in my apartment. Our suitcases were placed against the wall by mom. Connor was on the couch, watching a Disney cartoon.

"How was the dance?" Connor asked.

"Mary and Troy are a couple now, we became king and queen, and Annabeth broke Caitlynn's nose." I said. Then we changed. Annabeth washed all her make-up off.

"Ready to go?" Mom asked after half an hour.

"Sure." I said, while dragging my suitcase to the elevator.

_**That's it this for this time folks! I know it is short :) Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Alix**_


	13. Chapter 11

**_Heeeeeey guys! Sorry that I made you wait this long for a new chapter. It's been like two weeks or something. Here in Belgium, there's still no snow. I WANT SNOW! I love snow! Why doesn't it start snowing? It only rains here. I love the smell of rain, but I'd really like Khione to pay us a visit right now. Because there's no snow, and the ground and my bike are soaking wet, I'll just write another chapter here. As always, feel free to contact me if you have like requests or questions. _**

**_Okay, I've got 8504 views! And 74 reviews! Thanks for all the special people who reviewed, and special thanks to the people that review on every chapter (I'm talking about you guys Bethany Tucker and BunnyYouRockXOX). So this chapter is going to be about the return to CHB. It is gonna be short. Like, really short._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Yes, I am Rick Riordan. And I own a pink unicorn, a dancing elephant and a boat. (NOT!)_**

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth! Aren't you cold? It's December, sweetie!" Sally yelled, while pointing at my jeans shorts.

"Nah. I always wear shorts. I got used to the cold. But if you want, I can change into pants." I said.

Sally nodded, and we I left to the hallway toilet, where I opened my suitcase. I changed into blue jeans and Percy's black hoodie. It was way too big for me. I walked back to the elevator, where Percy was waiting for me.

"Hey! That's mine! I thought I lost it!" Percy whined.

"Now it's mine, Seaweed Brain. Stop crying. Where are the others?" I asked. Percy wiped away an imaginary tear, and pointed to the floor.

"They already are downstairs. With our bags." Percy said. We walked into the elevator. There was music playing in the elevator. I recognized _"__Stairway to heaven" _ and tapped my foot to the beat. Next to me, Percy was silently clapping. I laughed, because I knew he was impatient. He wanted to get to camp as soon as possible. When we reached our floor, I grabbed Percy's hand. We walked together to the car. Percy held the door for me, like always. I pushed him playfully against the chest. Percy brought a CD with all his favorite songs, which we played in the car.

It was terrible. I was so tired, but it was hard to sleep when Percy was singing along with Green Day next to you.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known…" Percy sung.

"Honey?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"Could you not? I am trying to sleep here." I whined.

Percy immediately shut up, and Sally turned the music down. I lay down on Percy's shoulder, and he stroked my hair. When we arrived at camp, I was so sleepy that Percy picked me up.

"Bring me to the cabin, Percy." I commanded.

I felt Percy racing down the hill. I felt us entering a cabin. I heard people laugh, but I didn't pay attention. All I wanted to do was sleep.

LE LINEBREAK

The next morning I woke up next to an extremely adorable and sleepy Percy. For a second my brain was wondering why Percy slept in the Athena cabin, but then I smelled the ocean scent. _That Seaweed Brain. _He brought me to the Poseidon cabin. That's why the campers were laughing. He took advantage of my sleepy brain, and here I was, sleeping next to my adorable, but stupid boyfriend. I was still wearing Percy's hoodie and my jeans. He did take off my shoes.

I had no socks on in my shoes, but now I was wearing comfy, warm, seashell patterned socks, that were way too big for me. I looked at my hands. The nails were still painted white, like Kate did it, but my scars reappeared.

I tried to get up, but Percy's arm was around me. I tried to push Percy away, but he was surprisingly heavy. So I just lay down, and watched Percy sleep. He wasn't drooling, thank the gods. His hair was even messier than normal. He had two birthmarks on his neck. He was breathing through his mouth. He had no shirt on.

_Oh gods, he had no shirt on._

He moved his shoulders and muttered something. He let go of me, and curled up into a ball, like he was in pain. Then I realized my elbow was in his stomach.

_Nice way to wake your boyfriend up, Annabeth._

"Wazzup?" He asked.

"I'm sleeping in your cabin, instead of mine." I said, angrily. I saw the guilt in his eyes, but it was soon replaced by happiness.

"You asked me to bring you to 'the cabin'. You didn't say 'my cabin'. So technically I did nothing wrong." He said.

"Fine, you win." I said, and I crawled out of bed and walked to the Athena cabin to get dressed.

_**Wow. That was short. Next one will be longer, but I really couldn't make up more. My head is full of maths. **_

_**Sorry to make you guys wait for so long :( But school started again and stuff. **_

_**NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!**_

_**As Always, review, and you guys are awesome! Let me know if you have questions or reviews!**_

_**Love from a country without any snow.**_

_**Alix**_


	14. Chapter 12

**Updated in January. Gods, I'm so sorry. I may or may not be addicted to this British youtuber, Danisnotonfire. I'm sorry, okay! But he's so… Articulate.**

**Anyways, I still haven't read BoO yet. Such a shame. I'm embarrassed. We had snow! I was so happy, but I got the flu, and I had to stay inside, wrapped up in a blanket, for five days. I've suffered the last couple of weeks.**

**This chapter is gonna be Annabeth's POV. I hope you like it!**

**Make sure to follow, favorite and review!**

**Alix**

Disclaimer: I still have a soul. Therefore, I can't be uncle Rick.

Annabeth's POV

I walked to the Athena table, without my shoes. I realized that I must have forgotten those in Percy's cabin. I got a bowl of cereal with strawberries and a cup of coffee. I had put on jeans shorts and one of Percy's old shirts.

I saw somebody walking up to the Athena table, but I didn't pay attention to it. I started to pay attention when my old All Stars landed right next to my coffee. I looked up to see the grinning face of my boyfriend.

"You forgot those in my cabin last night, love. I thought you might need them, you left your other pair at home."

With that he walked away. He sat down at his spot at his table, and even though I didn't look at him, I could feel him laughing. I could also hear him laughing, by the way. I felt my cheeks turning red. I looked up to see all my brothers looking at Percy, my sisters looking at me and the Aphrodite kids basically twisting their necks to see us both.

Complete silence. Nobody said a word. Even the nymphs and dryads didn't move. They just froze, with food in their hands. Juniper even dropped her food.

I looked Percy right in the eyes, and we had an entire conversation within five seconds. It went a bit like this.

_Me: Was that really necessary? Now everybody thinks we did the thing._

_Percy: It is pretty funny._

_Me: As soon as I leave this table, I'm going to rip your head of your body._

_Percy: Catch me if you can._

_Me: Oh, don't even think that I won't catch you._

_Percy: Try me._

He stood up, holding a donut and walked away. I left my cereal behind, grabbed my shoes and followed him. He started to speed up, and I followed him, running as fast as I could. He didn't even try, so when he stopped running I bumped into him. I fell on the ground. He offered his hand, but I kicked his legs from underneath him. He fell face first on the ground. I turned him around, and sat on him. I took my knife, and put it on his throat. His eyes accepted defeat.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl. How can I make up for my horrible mistake?"

"You could plan a date." I suggested.

"Get changed into your bathing suit!" Percy yelled, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Are you taking me swimming?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is that good?" He said.

"Sure. I'll be at your cabin in five." I said.

I walked towards the Athena cabin, quickly changed into my grey bikini, threw shorts and a top over it and walked over to the Poseidon cabin. Percy sat on the ground for his cabin, and was dressed in black swimming shorts and a green t-shirt.

"Are you coming Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

He jumped up and skipped, I don't have another word for it, to the lake. He took off his shirt and then it, he, hit me like a truck. Percy was mine. He was really mine. I just couldn't believe that I never saw why all this girls liked him so much. To me, he would always be the scrawny twelve year old I came to love, but the boy was gorgeous. He was muscled, but not in a creepy way, like Eric. He had a six pack, gained by the many hours of swimming practice. His tanned skin looked so good in combination with his black hair. His green eyes sparkled. My boyfriend was hot. I couldn't believe that he would choose me. Suddenly, I felt like a complete normal being, standing next to someone superior. Ofcourse I didn't deserve him. Caitlynn was right. But he was mine.

He grinned at me.

"What's wrong?"

I smiled.

"Nothing."

**Okay, it's short. But hey, it's something! I love you guys!**

**Alix**


	15. hiatus

I decided to put this on hiatus, because I'm currently having a mental breakdown.

I hope you understand.

I still love you all.

Alix


End file.
